


The Things You Do To Me

by fearlessly



Series: Not As It Seems [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Daddies!Klaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lawyer Blaine, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Older Blaine, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Younger Kurt, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot takes place the summer after Kurt has graduated from Parsons. It basically picks up after the first part of Not As It Seems' Epilogue. It's a mere glimpse into Kurt and Blaine's life as Daddies and how they manage their undeniable chemistry and love while raising a daughter. </p><p>It's not absolutely necessary to read Not As It Seems first but I think it will be much better for you if you do. Please heed the tags! If bp or mpreg is not your thing, you probably should not read this story.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668">Aj4668</a> for beta'ing the smut and for having a comma fetish :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this one shot as a thank you to you lovely readers for getting Not As It Seems to 20K-plus hits and for the oodles of love you've given it. THANK YOU!

**Summer 2017**

There was one thing Blaine Anderson would never tire of. There was one thing that never failed to rock Blaine’s world. There was one thing that blew Blaine’s mind every single time it happened. There was one thing that made Blaine’s body react immediately and with an abundance of love.  

“Blaineee, fuck!” Kurt squealed as he lifted his hips to meet his fiancé’s thrusts.

This right here was that very thing. The thing that only Kurt Hummel could give him, and the thing that Blaine would only ever accept from Kurt Hummel, who was now twenty-three and blissfully pregnant again.  And this time, the pregnancy was a healthy one.

In truth, it hadn’t always been quite _this_ intense. He had always loved and enjoyed sex with Kurt. From the very first time, it was the best he’d ever had. Every time after that it was loving and hot, sometimes gentle and sometimes rough. Blaine loved it all, but the very first time he made love to _pregnant_ Kurt, back when they were still in Lima, Blaine truly didn’t know what had hit him.

He hadn’t been prepared for what the sight of Kurt’s round protruding belly (whether he was just a few weeks or nine months along) would do to his body, his mind, and his heart. For Blaine, there was nothing hotter or more romantic than when his gorgeous boy was carrying his child.

Now was no exception.

Blaine groaned as he thrust deeply into his fiancé’s womb. “You are so gorgeous Kurt, so gorgeous for me,” he panted, never averting his gaze from Kurt’s debauched face.

“Please … B-Blaine … har-der … more,” Kurt whined as he threw his head back into the pillow, one hand squeezing Blaine’s bicep, and the other clutching at the sheets.

“You want harder, baby?” Blaine words were hot against Kurt’s throat as he leaned in to suckle a bruise into the boy’s alabaster skin.

“Stop teasing,” Kurt yelped. “Just fuck me harder, I’m so close.”

Blaine moaned deep and guttural. He could feel just how close Kurt was. His pussy clenched tight and slick around his cock. He could feel every quiver, every tremble. He could hear every moan and whine emitting from Kurt’s young mouth. He could hear the slapping of their bodies as he drove in harder, with so much force that Kurt’s body inched up their king-sized bed.

“Blaineeee…”

Blaine felt his fiancé’s inevitable bucking, hips rolling to the beat of Blaine’s fast rhythm; this was the home stretch. He felt Kurt’s 16-week-old baby bump press up into his own abdomen. It was warm and soft and Blaine just couldn’t contain himself at that point.

This right here is what he loved with every fibre of his being.

“Kurt, come on, I’m about to…”

A tiny knock filtered through the sex noises and interrupted Blaine’s whine. Both of them froze immediately, their mouths panting and their bodies trembling. The knock was followed by a small bewildered voice, “Daddy?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Blaine, get off me,” he hissed quietly as he pressed to Blaine’s shoulders.

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned and gritted his teeth.

“Pheebs is at the door, Blaine.”

Blaine quickly came to his senses and was able to pull out, although reluctantly. “I can’t answer the door like this,” he said, motioning down to his raging hard on, still wet and twitching.

“I’ll go,” Kurt said, already up and putting pants on. He checked his hair quickly in the vanity as Blaine scrambled into their en-suite bathroom to hide from their daughter. When Kurt opened the door he was met with a sleepy, but grumpy, five-year-old.

“Phoebe, honey, are you alright?” Kurt asked.

“I can’t sleep, Papa,” she said in a shrill voice as she crossed her arms. Her blue eyes flickered behind her ridiculously long lashes as she glared up at her Papa. “Are you and Daddy watching T.V. again?”

Kurt held his breath. This wasn’t the first time Phoebe had shown up at their door and interrupted their sexy times. As she grew older, she had become more aware of her surroundings. He and Blaine even talked about being more careful, which is why Blaine had installed a lock on their bedroom door, but they just couldn’t help themselves. And since Kurt revealed to Blaine that he was pregnant again, two months ago, Blaine had been absolutely insatiable (which Kurt wasn’t really complaining about).

“Yeah,” Kurt lied. “Yes, honey, Daddy and I were watching T.V. Is it too loud again?”

“Yes.” Phoebe said. “You and Daddy should only be allowed to watch T.V. before dinner, like me.”

Kurt scooted out into the hallway and kneeled down to her level. “I’m sorry honey. I promise we’ll turn down the volume. We’ll be quieter.”

Phoebe looked at her Papa. Even at her young age she seemed to know better.

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t look at me like that, Miss Pheebs. You are only five. What are you going to be like when you’re thirteen?”

He ushered her back to her room and tucked her into bed again. He snuggled her stuffed animals all around her and checked her nightlight. “Go to sleep honey. I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa,” she said through a yawn.

Kurt kissed her forehead, smoothed down her wayward curls, and closed her door with a huge sigh of relief. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and took a moment. That was close. Too close. He shook his head because he knew that despite everything, he and Blaine wouldn’t be able to stop. The sex was too good, their love was too strong, and with a child and another on the way, they just didn’t get as much sexy time as they both wanted. They would just have to be quieter, which was somewhat of a tall order.

Kurt returned to their room, once again locking the door behind him. He found Blaine under the covers with a pained look on his face. “Is she okay? Have we traumatized her for good? Are we going to have to pay for therapy?”

“She thought it was the T.V. again.”

Blaine released a breath and leaned back into the pillows. Kurt slipped his pants off and climbed in beside his fiancé. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Blaine murmured.

“You don’t look fine,” he said nuzzling to his chest.

“Well, I was moments away from coming inside you, my gorgeous boy. I’m in a little bit of pain but it will pass.”

Kurt looked at him mischievously. “If I promise to be quiet will you let me ride you?”

Blaine’s face lit up with that smile that Kurt loved. “Let you? I might explode if you don’t.”

Kurt moved to straddle his fiancé. “You might explode if I _do_ ,” he winked and blew a teasing kiss. As Blaine was distracted with catching that kiss and pressing it to his cheek, Kurt swiftly and expertly sunk down onto his beloved’s still semi-hard cock. Kurt grinned when he felt Blaine harden fully against his velvety walls. The moans and grunts that followed were much quieter than they were used to, but neither of them wanted another interruption.

Blaine did in fact explode.  The sight of his pregnant fiancé atop him was too much. The feeling of Kurt’s pussy clenching around him as he impaled himself on his cock sent fire straight to Blaine’s balls until he couldn’t help but come abundantly and forcefully up into Kurt’s already full womb.

Kurt followed with an orgasm of his own, teeth clamping at his lip so that he wouldn’t scream and wake their daughter.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Kurt dislodged himself from Blaine and snuggled beside him, his head on his chest and one leg thrown over both of Blaine’s. “I love you,” he murmured quietly.

“I love you too, my gorgeous boy.”

+

Phoebe Hummel loved her Papa and Daddy more than anything.

There was one thing that came close to that though, and that was musical theatre. Since she was little (because she is no longer little, she is a big girl now) her fathers have taken her to watch musicals on Broadway about once a month. So far, _Matilda_ was her absolute favourite. She loved to dress up and act out the entire musical in the living room for her fathers as she sang and danced to her heart’s content. She often pretended she was a Broadway star and would sometimes even persuade her fathers into joining her (which they secretly loved).

So it came as no surprise when, one day, Phoebe _told_ her dads she wanted to spend her summer in the musical theatre camp that her preschool friend, Alice, had told her about.

Kurt and Blaine of course were delighted so, after thorough research and two visits to the camp itself, they registered her to take part in a six-week children’s production of _Anastasia_. Phoebe was over the moon, and although Kurt would miss spending time with her during the day, he was grateful that he and Blaine would get some grown-up time alone.

Since they moved to New York, they hadn’t really gotten much opportunity to simply be together. Kurt had been working hard at Parsons toward his fashion degree, and Blaine worked equally hard at getting his law firm up and running. They did this all while raising a toddler. They got a bit of a reprieve when Phoebe started attending preschool four days a week. It created more time in the day but they still had school and work, so time alone was still a hot commodity.

Once Kurt graduated and summer came around, both he and Phoebe had spent May and June at home together, while Blaine worked. Because of the pregnancy, Kurt decided to wait until after the birth to start working in his field. It worked out well as he was able to stay home with Phoebe and be free when his Dad and Carole visited them for a couple weeks. In the evenings, when Blaine returned home from work, they would spend the nights as a family playing games, eating dinner, and getting their daughter ready for bed.

Kurt and Blaine did spend the late evenings with each other, which they tried to make good use of, but many times Blaine was absolutely exhausted from being the only lawyer at his busy firm. He tried to stay up but would end up falling asleep huddled to Kurt’s chest. Kurt didn’t mind. He loved his 44-year-old fiancé fiercely and if sleep was what he needed, that is what Kurt would give him.

All of this left little time for much else; so, Phoebe’s participation in a six-week camp ended up being a god-send for both Kurt and Blaine.

“Hey Donna,” Kurt greeted into the speaker phone as he drove his BMW towards Blaine’s office. He had just dropped Phoebe off at her first day of camp and was more than ready to meet his fiancé for a surprise rendezvous. “Did you have any luck clearing his schedule?”

Donna, who was hiding in a spare office so that Blaine wouldn’t hear her, grinned into the phone. “He has no further meetings for the remainder of the day,” she said, proudly.

“The whole day?” Kurt asked, impressed.

“Of course.”

“How did you manage that?”

“It’s because I’m Donna, Kurt.”

“Of course. Of course you are,” he laughed. “You are amazing. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “It works for me too, as it turns out. Tai asked me out to lunch again so when you arrive I’ll leave and lock up behind me.”

“Ooo, Donna, I’m going to want to hear all the juicy details,” Kurt said.

“You know I don’t kiss and tell,” she grinned.

“Hey that might work with Blaine but not with me,” Kurt laughed.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Donna whispered and hung up.

Thinking about having the firm all to themselves made Kurt weave through traffic a little faster. Since Blaine wanted to keep a small firm dedicated to serving a specific niche, he was still at the point where it was only he and Donna running it. If Donna was gone, only Blaine would be left in the small office, which meant that Kurt would have Blaine alone for the rest of the day. Kurt’s mind reeled at the thought; he could already feel his panties dampening between his thighs.

+

“Donna?” Blaine called through his open door. “Why do I only have one appointment today? What happened to Ms. Appleby’s meeting? I thought she was coming in this morning?”

Donna appeared in his doorway and leaned against the frame. “Your ten o’clock is going to need much of your time, Blaine so I rescheduled Ms. Appleby for tomorrow.”

“What? Who is the ten o’clock? A new client?”

“Yes. He’ll be here any minute.”

“Alright, thank you.” Blaine leaned back in his chair and used the time to peruse his unread emails.

A few moments later he realized that Donna was gone and most of the lights were off in the common area. He was just about the get up to investigate when the most gorgeous boy appeared in his doorway. If that wasn’t tantalizing enough, Kurt was wearing absolutely nothing.

Blaine was grateful that his office was on the fourteenth floor because really he didn’t want to waste any time drawing the blinds closed. His amber eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of his now five-months-pregnant fiancé, who was completely nude, wearing only a smirk on his face.

“You beautiful minx,” Blaine growled.

“I’m your 10 o’clock,” Kurt said. “I’m a little bit early though. I hope that’s okay.”

Blaine all but leaped over his desk and was at Kurt’s side in an instant. His hand immediately palmed at Kurt’s stomach, gently but thoroughly, feeling its warmth. His mouth was already on Kurt’s seeking entrance and his thigh cradled between Kurt’s, pressing forward and up, effectively pinning him to the frosted glass wall.

“Blaine,” Kurt yelped, but it was muffled by Blaine’s working mouth. In a matter of seconds Blaine had gone from zero to 100 in the arousal department. His hands were all over Kurt’s body, his tongue was plundering his mouth, and he could already feel a wet spot forming along the front of his trousers, right where his thigh was nestled between Kurt’s.

Blaine broke the kiss so that he could smear his mouth upward along Kurt’s jaw and up to his ear. “Remind me to give Donna a raise,” he whispered. “And as for you, you’re going to get quite the fucking today, my gorgeous boy.”

“God, please, yes,” Kurt whined. One hand slid along Blaine’s shoulder and the other pulled him in closer by his Kurt Hummel original silk tie. Their mouths crashed together again and when Kurt _felt_ Blaine’s moan against his tongue, he couldn’t help but grind his pussy down against Blaine’s thigh.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blaine lifted his fiancé up by the ass and carried him to his desk where he placed him delicately on its edge. “Don’t move,” he ordered then carefully plucked his laptop and the precious clay mug Phoebe had made him last father’s day off his desk and placed them on the his chair. He then proceeded to clear everything else off his desk in one fell swoop of his arm, papers, pens, and whatever else tumbling to the floor.

With that done, his attention was back on Kurt. “How long have you been planning this?” he asked as he caressed Kurt’s cheek with his own, his lips nipping down the column of his throat.

Kurt was already having trouble concentrating, his head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, his hands gripped the edges of the desk, and his body was on fire as he tried to form coherent sentences. “Since … since we registered Pheebs,” he answered.

“You are so good to me, Kurt. I love you so much.” Blaine paused for a moment so that he could look into Kurt’s azure pools. “I’ve missed you like this, wanton and so very carnal.”

“Baby, I love you,” Kurt whispered. “I love you so much I just don’t know what to do with myself when you’re not near.”

“I am always near, my love. Always.”

Blaine took a kiss then. He took several kisses actually, all over Kurt’s body as he pushed at him gently to lie atop his desk.

Blaine was in heaven. Kurt had been his boyfriend for five years and his fiancé for one. Kurt had accepted the proposal before Blaine even had a chance to finish the question. They had decided on a longer engagement, so they probably wouldn’t be ready to marry for another couple of years. As much as Blaine wanted to make Kurt his husband _right now_ , he didn’t mind waiting – Kurt was still young and with each year that passed, Kurt had grown more into himself, physically and emotionally. Blaine knew that nothing would ever take Kurt away from him so he was willing to wait. He didn’t want to push or pressure. Everything would happen in due time.

Kurt had managed to graduate with a degree in fashion all while raising their daughter and keeping Blaine irrevocably happy. And now, when it was time for Kurt to start his career and make a name for himself, he had chosen to give Blaine everything again. Another baby was on the way and instead of seeing it as a bump in the road or a hindrance, which many career-minded twenty-three year olds would do, Kurt instead saw it as a gift – a gift for Blaine, a gift for their family. Blaine though the world of Kurt and would spend every day of his life showing Kurt just how much he means to him.

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt mewled as the heels of his feet clung to the edge of the desk. His knees were bent and his thighs were spread as he gave Blaine access to his supple body. Blaine was lapping at him like a starved person. His face was already buried into Kurt’s pussy, inhaling his fiancé’s perfect scent as his tongue drove in. Blaine’s hands were where they so often were drawn to – on Kurt’s baby bump, gently caressing in circles and every so often inching up to pinch at Kurt’s pink nipples. “Blaine, you’re go … going to m-make me … come already, honey,” Kurt warned, knowing full well that Blaine loved when he came and that Blaine wouldn’t stop at one, or two, or even three.

“I want to taste you, gorgeous. Don’t hold back,” he muffled against Kurt’s labia as he nipped and suckled.

Kurt was writhing beneath him, his moans were constant but quiet and muffled. Blaine’s eyes peered up. When he saw that Kurt’s arm was pressed against his mouth he realized that Kurt was trying to be quiet – out of habit. “There’s no one here but us, gorgeous. Be loud for me. I love to hear all your moans and grunts.”

Kurt lifted to his elbows so that he could not only feel but also watch Blaine’s ministrations. The sight of it was almost better than the way it felt. “B-Blaineee,” Kurt whined. “Blaine, I love you. I love you, I love you,” he chanted as his body began to tremble.

Blaine closed his mouth around Kurt’s vulva and braced himself for the shower he would receive. Kurt exploded into Blaine’s mouth, but there was so much that it also ended up drenching Blaine’s face and throat. The desk was a mess; juices seeped out of Kurt and beneath his ass into puddles. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” Kurt screamed. “Jesus Blaine … Honey, you are so good.”

Blaine’s intense gaze took in the absolutely debauched state his fiancé was in, as his hands all but ripped off his tie and began to work at his buttons – _why on earth was he still clothed?_

Kurt was wet and sticky. His legs were still spread, his eyes were clear and moist, and his hair was rumpled against his forehead. His milky skin was flushed pink and red, giving him that _just-fucked_ glow. If that wasn’t enough, his big stomach looked so beautiful that Blaine couldn’t help but bend down to kiss at it. “I love you,” he murmured against it before standing again and discarding his shirt. His belt came next, once he had it unbuckled, his pants and underwear basically flew off.

Now Blaine was just as naked as his fiancé; he stood between Kurt’s legs and grasped his hands, bringing him up to a sitting position. They kissed hungrily, Blaine’s hand on his stomach again, and the other behind Kurt’s neck, holding him in place. They kissed that way for a while before Kurt moved to kiss at Blaine’s cheek and to his ear, his hands massaging at Blaine’s toned chest. “You take my very breath away, baby.”

“I am thankful every day that you are mine, Kurt.” Blaine responded earnestly, his forehead pressed to Kurt’s. “I am so lucky to have found you.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

Blaine grinned. They could play this game forever and sometimes they did, but for now all Blaine wanted to do was fuck his boy. “Turn around, gorgeous, on all fours - head down, ass up.”

A low growl escaped Kurt’s lips at Blaine’s instructions. God, how he loved Blaine’s sexual prowess. Not only was his fiancé a wonderful man, a loving father, and such a sweet and genuine person, but he was also scotching hot in bed. It made Kurt’s breath hitch and his pussy leak.

Kurt complied. When Blaine saw the position Kurt was in, with his pregnant stomach hanging down delicately, it took no time at all for him to fill Kurt up with his thick, hard, and bare cock. “Oh God, Kurt. Kurttttt,” Blaine moaned. “The things you do to me.”

Kurt peered back beyond his shoulder at the sight of his man. He was standing between his legs and lodged into him. He looked so natural that way, so utterly beautiful. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please, my love, fuck me.”

Kurt was thoroughly fucked. Blaine was animalistic in his movements, slamming so hard that Kurt’s knees kept sliding to and fro along the puddle on the desk. It made for fantastic lube, Blaine thought; it was perfectly easy for Blaine to push, pull, and maneuver Kurt to his liking. “I’m going to fill you up, Kurt. Again. I’m never going to stopping filling up that perfect womb of yours.”

“Yesss, yes,” Kurt moaned as he came again, a constant stream of come spraying down onto the desk. Blaine soon followed, thrusting in; his hands gripping Kurt’s hips hard and pulling him back against himself. He stood still with his cock lodged into Kurt’s g-spot and emptied into him. There was so much seed that it dribbled out of Kurt and to the floor.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt’s back; his arms drew around his midsection carefully. His hands caressed at Kurt’s stomach and his mouth kissed along Kurt’s spine. Kurt rested as best he could in child’s pose atop the desk as he tried to regain his breath.

Fifteen minutes later, once they were both dressed (“we need to shower as soon as we get home, Blaine”) and Kurt had taken industrial cleaner to the entirety of Blaine’s desk, they flopped down on the leather couch together. Blaine drew his arms around his fiancé and nuzzled his face into his neck. He remained there breathing shallowly, his arms tightening around Kurt’s shoulders until he finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, love?” Kurt asked, curling himself into Blaine’s warmth.

“I think I left some pretty dark bruises on your hips and thighs.”

“You have to know that I love them.”

“Yes, but seeing them brings back memories for me.”

Kurt sighed. It was true. He knew Blaine was sensitive about bruises. After all, he was the one who once had to look at his battered back and ribs, bruises caused by the bullies at school. Kurt (and Blaine) knew _these_ bruises were entirely different, but he wasn’t about to dismiss Blaine’s obvious confliction with them.

“Hey, it’s okay, honey. We know these are different kinds of bruises. These are ones that I very much enjoyed getting and I know you enjoyed giving them to me. I love them, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “I know, I … I love them too, I mean, what they represent.”

Kurt dipped his face to look into Blaine’s eyes, “then what’s the matter?”

“I just went back to that time, Kurt. It wasn’t just the bruises we were dealing with. It was your health, Phoebe’s health, the hiding, the fight with your dad…”

Kurt cut him off with a chaste kiss to his lips. “We aren’t there Blaine, not anymore. We are stronger because of all of that.” He took his fiancé’s hand and rubbed along his knuckles. “I know in my heart we can survive anything that is thrown at us, but I already know it’s going to be better this time around.”

“I hope so, Kurt,” Blaine said with watery eyes.

“Hey, the doctor said that the baby is healthy and strong. Phoebe is healthy and beautiful and yes sometimes she’s a handful, but she’s perfect. We are together and my dad loves you. We are exactly where we should be and where we want to be.”

“We really are.”

“I love the bruises, Blaine. I love our life. I love our kids and I love you.”

Blaine looked up into his eyes, his hand once again rubbing along Kurt’s stomach, already in love with the child growing inside. “You make me so happy, gorgeous.”

“Hmm,” Kurt smiled wide and nodded. “That’s good because you’re kinda stuck with me.”

“I like being stuck _in_ you.”

“Blaine!”

Blaine laughed and tackled Kurt back onto the couch. By his estimation they still had two hours before they had to pick up Phoebe from camp. He was going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by fudginghannah's prompt: (thank you)
> 
> "I would love to see the boys process of starting a family, Kurt's pregnancy and the aftermath of that as well as trying to manage their sex life whilst having a kid ;D Also more of Kurt and Blaine experimenting with different kinks that they haven't tried would be awesome!"
> 
> (Also, Donna Paulsen is a fabulous character from the show Suits. I own nothing)


End file.
